


i don't think i understand love at all (would you like to be my textbook and teach me)

by suninthesky



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (Mutual Pining?), Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Javier doesn't notice things, M/M, Pining, Some angst, Violent Hand Holding, Yuzuru wants too much, fake deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suninthesky/pseuds/suninthesky
Summary: Yuzuru's always worked his way up once he set his eyes on yet another target, has done so since the very first scrape of his blades, but the other people aren't prizes to win, sometimes even with the best strategy. It's time his heart played out this round of the art of war.An ode to wanting too much





	i don't think i understand love at all (would you like to be my textbook and teach me)

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow i don't know how this happened i swear. 
> 
> i guess enjoy this little story of yet another character study of this precious dumb boy, also i tried to recall all of my teenage shenanigans as well as possible. 
> 
> hope you'll enjoy this work!!
> 
> (the rating might change in some future chapters)

Yuzuru doesn’t understand those words, lets them roll around his tongue and tries to grasp the edges, repeat after his mother but he’s just eight. And he wants _too much_.

 

“Yu-chan, you’re being too greedy.” She repeats, hints of exasperation seeping in from her voice, a serious look crossing her face that makes her familiar features seem foreign. An expression he knows all too well, has seen it far too many times than he could count on all ten of his fingers.

 

Maybe it is because of the way his heart seems to work, not resistant enough, swayed in the wind by the gentlest of pulls. Too wide and open for the kind strangers and warm gestures; then hot and pumping like a complex steam engine, fueled by mere dreams, sickly sweet ambitions.

 

It falls too much and too easy. On Monday he’s watched a baseball game and swore on his life to become the greatest baseball player this world has ever seen, yet when the Friday practice rolls around and his ear catches the grand tales of Plushenko he’s already picturing his own silhouette on the very highest step of the podium, shiny gold medals adoring his neck.

 

He pouts deep in thought, because frankly he really does enjoy both, on some days one even more than the other.

 

“But I don’t,” he starts building a sentence, set on clearing his point. But he’s so young and there’s this liquid tiredness gracing his mother’s dark eyes, reflected in his very own identical pair. She seems concerned and he hates being the reason for that.

 

“I don’t understand.” He sighs, exasperated.

 

“Look,” she crouches on the ground, eye level “if you want to be _really_ good at something, you have to devote lots of your free time to practicing this particular _thing_. Dad thinks that it’s high time you chose one.”

 

So that’s what he does, ultimately.

 

It flickers in between his rapid heartbeats, gone in a second. The cold wind kissing his cheeks red, each of his steps flying towards the never-ending horizon of the ice.

 

His heart has made this decision a long time ago.

 

“Figure skating.” He breathes out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! any comments are kindly appreciated c:
> 
> the next chapter: _the wonders of the universe and one of them is your hand in mine_


End file.
